Honey's Sweet Treat
by lookalike5516
Summary: A new girl has come to Ouran. She makes friends with the host club while working there and gains a family and a love she never knew she would earn. rate and comment plz! rated T for language.
1. Beginning of Friendship

Honey's Sweet Treat

**This is my very first fanfiction so please give nice me nice feedback. Thanks. Disclaimer, I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Wish I did. **

_I'm strolling this new high school I've been enrolled at. It's especially large. Hey, dad, while you're up there, can you please help me. Don't let anything strange come upon me. _

It's early in the morning. Yet, people are already there. I'm a scary looking child. I have brown eyes and dark raven hair. My height is 1.4 m. My mother hates me for that. My dad says I look normal, special, my mum says I'm hideous just because she has blonde hair and perfect blue eyes. Not to mention she's tall. I have a sister too. She's very kind. One of the kindest. Mum sent her to America for studies. She visits every Christmas. My mum is a crazy woman who always has parties. We live in a five story house. My father is an ill man who lives on the top floor. My mother is in love with him and gives him the best medical treatment. She loves my sister. Her name is Hanon Hikari. My mum's name is Natsumi Hikari. My name is Sakura Hikari. I live in a dark world of the oddest people. Today's my first day of school. I had arrived from America a few days ago. I had my uniform which was a long sleeved shirt and jet black pants.

My mum's maid walked into my room as I was examining my clothes. My dark curls were tied up in a little ponytail. My hair was pretty long. It reached half my back.

"This is it. It's my chance now Kira." I told my maid. "My chance to make real friends." My maid, Kira helped me prepare. I tied my hair in two ponytails. I wore my uniform and went downstairs.

"What's up Ichigo?" I asked my cook. Ichigo was a widower. Her husband died two years ago and she served me ever since. I get along with all my maids and butlers. "Cake with extra strawberries. That's what's up." She said smiling. "Really?" I squealed. "of course. A special meal for my special girl's day." I clapped wildly at the statement. But eventually, I stopped. "Where's mum?" I hissed. "The bitch is upstairs. She has a fashion show in Milan. You'll be able to relax today. Hey, how 'bout this? Bring your friends over today. Get to know them better." She said, smiling.

I ate my cake silently. Will I even make any friends? Never know if I don't go. I hopped into my limousine with a lot of spirit. I held my little plush bunny in my hands. _Daddy, please, daddy. Help me make friends daddy. Help your little girl._ We arrived in a nick of time. I saw girls in the puffiest dresses which made them look like marshmallows. I choked up on the inside. _People will think I'm a cross dresser_. I tied my hair into a bun and used a cap to hide the fact. I looked around the school. It was amazing. The school was really big. Girls stared at me and discussing about me. I had already done my interview and the chairman wasn't expecting me. I roamed the school. _Class 3A_. I was lost. Where was I? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a speeding giant came out of nowhere. He had a kid on his shoulders. The kid looked twelve. Well, now that I think about it, I did too. The kid jumped off the giant. He had honey colored hair and chocolate eyes. He was so sweet, I could eat him up.

He examined me. He began to smile and jumped on me. He pulled me into a very, _very _tight hug. "Takashi. Look! I have a new friend." He said, grinning. "Hi! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. But you can just call me Honey! This here, is Takashi. But call him mori-sempei! " He began hugging me again. "Suf-fo-cat-ing." I wheezed. He pulled away from me. "I'm sorry." He said. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I hope my new friend doesn't hate me." I began to feel awkward. "Of course not. You didn't hurt me at all." He smiled. "YAY!" He said. I smiled at him. "My name is Hikari Sakura. Hello Honey-sempei." He smiled again. I began to think this kid is really cute. "What class are you in?" He asked. "I'll take you there." He said smiling. The tall giant, Mori-sempei, put me on his shoulders and waited for my response. Honey-sempei sat on the right as I sat on the left. "Well." Mori-sempei said. Sheesh. He didn't talk a lot. "Um… Class 3A." I said.

Honey-sempei brightened. "Yay! Saku-chan's in my class. Did you hear that Takashi?"He began to jump on the shoulder. He almost slipped too, but I held on to his hand. He smiled. It made me blush. The hugs he gave me on our way into class made me blush too. When we reached the classroom, girls swarmed over me. "Oh, he's soo cute. I could die." I'll kill you if you want. I almost forgot, I was wearing the boy's uniform. I sighed. I was placed beside Honey-sempei. He was a quiet kid in class. I guess that's what made him so smart. The teacher walked in. I had to stand in front of everyone and introduce myself. "Hello everyone, my name is Hikari Sakura." I winked at the girls. I saw Honey-sempei smiling at me. The girls all swooned. The boys were pretty mad though. They growled at me. The teacher looked very worried. "Um, Mr. Sakura." He asked. "Yes sir." I replied.

"I would like to speak at you in the hallway please." As I walked out, I shot a few glances at the girls which made them swoon and waved at Honey and he waved back.

"Sakura, I don't believe you're a boy. Your enrollment papers say you're female." He says. His arms are crossed which isn't a good sign. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to trick everyone. The problem is that I received the wrong uniform this morning and had no idea until I arrived." The teacher understood what I meant. "Okay. Go inside and apologize to everyone." I did as he said. I stood in front of the class once more. All eyes were on me. I removed the hair tier that kept me hair in place. Everyone gasped. My hair fell down to my back. The girls all cried and the boys blushed. Except honey-sempei. He was shocked and smiling at the same time. Class ended early. Mori-sempei was in front of our room and carried us to Music Room 3. "What's in Music room 3?" I asked. He grinned, giggling. "You'll see." He grinned.

**Thank you for reading. Until next time.**


	2. Sakura's Special Cake

**Sakura's Special Cake!**

**Chapter two's ready people. Enjoy!**

_Daddy. Are you okay? I made a friend today daddy. Two actually. They're so nice daddy. I wish you could meet them. When you get better, we'll go play with them daddy. You're not missing out on anything. I love you daddy. Don't forget that. I'll forever love you daddy. No one can take that place in my heart. Protect me daddy. Something strange is going to happen. Can't you feel it? _

Honey-sempei watched me as I was thinking of my dad. He saw my discomfort and held my hand. The sudden touch of his hand made me jump. I looked at him, blushing wildly. His hands were warm. Soft and yet so strong. He saw my blush, which made him smile. This kid just didn't blush didn't he? On the shoulders of Mori, everyone looked so small, not us. I had my hair in the two ponytails again. My legs were overlapped as I sat. My hand in Honey's. All the boys looked at Honey with jealousy and the girls at me with the same look. I snickered and he giggled. When we reached Music Room 3. Honey covered my eyes. "Just walk straight okay. This is sort of a surprise." He said in his cute little voice. I agreed and blushed when he touched my eyes. Mori had already disappeared from the scene which left me in amazement. I was alone. With Honey….

The doors opened and he released his hands from my eyes. Inside the room were six boys. Mori was one of them, and… one of them wasn't even a boy. I stood in shock as Honey's head popped out from behind my shoulder. "Surprise Saku-chan!" he chimed. A blonde walked up to me. "Hello my dear princess. Welcome, to-""The Host club I know." I said emotionless. He disappeared out of nowhere and ended up in a dark corner_. Emo corner_. I turned to face everyone else.

"Hey, look! Honey-sempei made a little friend of his own. This is um. Saku-chan?" A red head asked. "This is Sakura-sempei Hikaru. She's in Honey-sempei's class." Another identical red head said

"Oh_, really_?" They said in unison. Their sly grins made me gulp.

"Hey, don't scare Saku-chan. It's not nice." Honey said to my defense.

"Ohhhhhh, Honey-sempei's got a girlfriend. Honey's got a girlfriend, Honey's got a-" Mori appeared before us and the twins instantly shut up.

"She's sooo short. She could be Honey-sempei's girlfriend." They said, leaning against me.

My blood boiled and my eyes fired. I flipped Hikaru over. Well, at least I think it's Hikaru.

"Don't ever make fun of my height. My mother is so tall and beautiful but I'm short and ugly! That's why she hates me! Don't ever make fun of my height you stupid bastards." I screamed heaving. But it was true. My mum hated me because of my height and appearance. Even the slightest comment on my height ticks me off. Honey walked over to me.

He wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry Saku-chan. Forgive them. They were just having too much fun they promise they won't do it again." He whispered. I turned to face them. "Well?"

"Yeah we promise we promise." They shrieked.

Honey immediately let go of me. "Now I can introduce you to everyone." He said in his cheery voice again.

Honey-sempei pointed to the blonde boy who greeted me. He came out of the emo corner (clap, clap, clap). "This here is Suo Tamaki. But I call him Tama-chan."

He pointed at the boy with glasses. "This is Otori Kyoya. But I call him Kyo-chan!"

Next were the twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru. I think." He got mixed up with their appearances. "But I call them Kao-chan and Hika-chan."

He then directed me to the cross dressing girl. "This is Haruhi! Hi Haru-chan!" He squealed.

"And that's everyone Saku-chan." He finished.

"Everyone, get in your places. We're going to open now." Kyoya said.

Everyone rushed to their places. "Sakura, since you're here, might as well make yourself useful. You'll partner up with Honey for the day, if, you don't have anything else to do." He wandered beside Tamaki in their positions. I sat on Mori's left shoulder again and Honey on the right. Honey-sempei looked happy that I stayed. Tamaki sat beneath me and Haruhi beside him, the twins stood beside me and Kyoya on the other side of Tamaki. The doors opened and girls entered the room. We immediately broke up our positions and went to attend to the guests. I sat by Honey-sempei. What should I do? I had no idea what was going on. Tamaki was flirting, the twins were doing something homo, Kyoya was typing furiously on his laptop, Mori, well, Mori, he drank tea. Honey was sitting in a girl's lap and ate cake. "Oh really? Mitsu-chan did you have any cake." He asked offering the girl some cheesecake. Cake. Food I could never live without. Honey caught a glimpse of me staring. He smiled. "Saku-chan, you want some too?" He asked with his adorable little smile. I blushed. I began my act with him. They watched me stand up. I twirled my hair around one finger on my right hand and on my left hand, I twirled the edge of my dress.

"Can I honey-sempei?" I asked in my cutest voice. "Of course Saku-chan." He said passing me the. Our acts continued. I caught him staring at me several times. It made me blush actually. Five minutes before the session was over, Honey stood up, I didn't know what to do. He stood me up and kissed my hand. "You did a good job Saku-chan." He said. The girls swooned and some were jealous. He released my hand and turned to the girls. "Girls, session's over. You can leave. We'll have more cake tomorrow. Okay?" He was so cheery. No wonder why they were so disappointed to leave.

The limo was parked up front. The club followed me out. Stalkers. I waved them goodbye and Honey gave me one last suffocating hug and off I went. Several of them left also while few others were attending to other business. Mum's gone dad. Not just that, but I made friends dad. You did a good job dad. Thanks for helping me.

**Okay! That's the end of chapter 2. If you think this story isn't fluffy enough, just wait till further on. I'm telling you, a whole lot more romance. Bye for now. Oh, and I plan on updating every week so, . :D **


	3. Tier Cake

**Tier Cake**

**Okay, so, everyone. I know my story is a bit similar to Selestyna Arpa364's 'Short', but I promise, the story will become different further on. The first two or three chapters will be a bit similar, but further on will change. So please forgive me if it's too similar. Just tell me and I'll make the few changes that are needed. Thank you please enjoy!**

_Daddy. I'm home daddy. You can tell can't you? Neil drove the limo up to the drive way and you could hear the screeching of the tires. I'll visit you daddy. Hanon misses you too. I know she does. How bout we write back to her together. I'll come to you, and then we will._

I jumped out of the limousine and the driver took it away. My maids came down to greet me. "Hello Sakura-san." My hundreds of maids greeted. "Oh, um yeah, can you get Kira for me. And tell Ichigo that I didn't invite anyone over." I grinned. The maids and butlers scattered away to go inform the people I mentioned. I sat in my room chewing on my pencil, going through the previous events. From time to time, I chewed on a piece of candy. "Tell me, daddy? What are the laws of physics?" I talked to myself. Even though my dad was just a few floors up, I needed to talk to him in my head. I gave up. I got up from my chair and walked up the stairs. I reached the attic room. Inside was illuminated by the sunlight beaming from the window. I closed the door gently and sat beside my dad.

He was asleep which made me happy to know he was resting. I sat by him, every time I was with him, I felt safe. "I made friends today daddy. I wish you could meet them. You would feel better with them around." I whispered. "I know I did."

My dad groaned a bit. I jumped off the bed and let him roll a bit. "Dad. Why do you have to be sick?" I muttered under my breath.

I left the dark room and closed the door. I decided to roam the house, I lived on the second floor of the house. My mum's mad 'business' parties made such a racket. On my floor of the house was the amazing music studio. I walked in and stroked each and every instrument. I touched my violin and stroked my guitar. I patted my piano and gave the flute a kiss. I walked inside the recording room. I played a slight tune with the guitar. The music flowed easily from my lips. It seemed so peaceful. I placed the guitar back in its place and walked back to my room. I lay on my bed. My eyes drifted off to sleep, until the doorbell rang. I tied my hair up and rushed downstairs in a quick dash. I opened the door. Outside stood Honey-sempei in a cute t-shirt and shorts.

"Um, hi Honey-sempei. What brings you here?" I asked.

He looked around, looking for a reason. "I wanted to play with you Saku-chan!" He chimed.

I hesitated a bit. "Well, mum's out, but, I guess you can come in."

He cheered with all his might and followed me inside. "Hey, Saku-chan, do you have any sugar?" He asked.

I looked surprised. "Um, yeah I guess so. Did you only come here for the sugar?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The sweet's just a bonus."

I couldn't help but giggle. "of course it is Honey-sempei."

He gobbled down Ichigo's 25 pound cake and continued eating some vanilla pudding.

Honey-sempei began running around as I followed, eventually, he found his way to the attic. He almost opened up the door when I stopped him. "It's private in here." I said. "You can't come in."

He stopped. "Oh ok." But then I remembered what I said to my dad. "If you want to come in, you have to wait just a second."

I walked inside and saw my dad sitting up, he was reading manga. I smiled at him. "Hi dad." I said.

He looked at me. "Ah how's my anime princess?" He said. I giggled. "Just great dad. I have a friend outside I want you to meet." My dad looked both surprised and happy. "Well, bring them in!" He laughed. My dad began to cough and drank some water.

My smile faded. I opened the door to let Honey in. "Dad, this, is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He's my new friend along with a whole host club." I explained.

"Host club!" He exclaimed.

"I hope you're treating my daughter with care." He joked.

"Of course sir, there's nothing I'd rather do." Honey said. I blushed at this.

My dad began to chuckle. "Good to know. Okay, now, who's up for a game?"

"Me!"

We spent the afternoon playing a game to see who knew more anime. Honey-sempei managed to make it up to twenty something, but my dad and I were better. I beat them both and we all laughed. I've never felt so happy in my life. Honey had to leave eventually and I walked him home.

"You're dad is so fun Saku-chan!" He giggled.

"Yeah, you're what makes him so fun." I said.

I had just realized, that is exactly the same conversation I had with Hanon years ago.

Before my dad was sick, Hanon, my dad and I had anime contests all the time, but Hanon always won.

Flashback-

"Man Kura. I'm gonna miss dad when I leave. He's so fun!"

"You're the one who makes him fun Hanon!"

End of flashback-

Honey laughed like a little kid and we talked about the things we did. I was also willing on showing him one of my songs, but not now. Not yet.

When we reached the Haninozuka mansion, Honey gave me his deadly hug. "See you tomorrow Saku-chan!"

"Bye Honey!" I cried "Come over some other time!"

"I will!" And he left like that. I walked home alone. I missed Hanon. But I knew she left for a reason. "Hanon. When are you coming home?" I sighed.

**Okay the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update. Bye! Oh, don't forget. R&r**


	4. Tamaki-sempei's Blueberry Pie

Tamaki-sempei's Blueberry Pie

"Wha!?"

"Yay!" Honey cried.

"You heard me. We're going to the beach to bond and continue the Host Club in a different environment." Tamaki stated.

I groaned. "You're kidding right? You just want to get closer to Haruhi. Just admit it." I said, folding my arms. Honey tried to copy me by watching my arms fold and saw me pout. He then copied me. "Well, well. I guess a daddy can't bond with his daughter. A day on the beach can be fun. We won't have any guests this time. We're all going to my private beach in Paris. Haruhi now has a passport and can go." Tamaki explained. The twins, wearing hats (what's with that?) were teasing the boss. The two still seemed identical. But to tell you the truth, they're more different than you could ever imagine. "Oh Saku-chan!" Honey called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Isn't it going to be fun? Can't you see all of us having fun?" He cried.

I had no choice but to go along with this. "We'll sort rooms out later on. First off, I would just like to say, everyone, bring a swimsuit. You too Haruhi." I swear I saw him grin.

"I've sorted out the sleeping arrangements!" Kaoru announced.

All of us had a look at the arrangements.

Big room- Tamaki and Haruhi

Medium room- Hikaru and Kaoru

2nd medium room- Kyoya and Mori

Small room- Honey and Sakura

"You're kidding right?" Haruhi said.

"We're not Haruhi. Everyone, this is he sleeping arrangements, whether you like them or not." Hikaru announced.

"No one is going to agree with that plan but you, Kaoru and Tamaki." I said. "Mori won't go without Honey. There's no chance of that."

Mori twitched. "Mitsukuni…"

Honey looked at Mori "Yes Takashi?"

"Can you go a night without me?" he asked monotone.

Honey looked up into his eyes. It was unlike Mori to request such a thing. He wasn't so big on sharing a room with Kyoya either, but Mori knew, this was what Honey wanted. To share a room with his new friend.

"I'll be fine Takashi. You just have to sleep in the room beside mine." Honey smiled.

Takashi smiled at the small Lolita and carried him on his shoulders. "Mitsukuni…"

Honey looked down into Mori's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Let's catch some crabs…"

Honey laughed in character. Mori carried me onto his other free shoulder and the three of us followed Tamaki into the limo. Honey ate some candy and I shared my cake with him. The two of us were pleased so far. I wonder what'll happen at the beach. Surely mum'

S not gonna care if I'm out with my friends. She won't mind. She barely knows I'm around at all. I wore my host uniform since I hated the school's uniform. All plush and marshmallowy. I enjoyed the cute black short skirt and Ouran boy's uniform shirt, it was comfortable. I had to thank the twins sometime. "So, we're going to the airport right?" I asked.

Honey and Tamaki both nodded in unison. "Of course my darling neighbor." He said, placing an arm over my shoulder. I think I saw Honey flinch when Tamaki did this.

"Um, so we are going to the airport? This should be fun." I said, grabbing Tamaki's arm and throwing it off my shoulder.

"We planned this a few days before your arrival, we had to pay for your ticket, Tamaki offered to pay but Honey seems to have thought ahead and had done it already." Kyoya explained.

I glanced at Honey. The kid was very organized if you thought about it. "So, Haruhi's being brought here against her will?"

This time, Haruhi nodded. "And to think, there was a sale on shrimp and salmon. A fifty percent discount. My life is over." She muttered.

Honey and I giggled at Haruhi's statement. "Okay. So, in Paris right? This is going to be an awesome holiday."

Honey and I giggled in unison. "Cake! I hear France has some of the best cakes in the world!" Honey said, expanding his arms.

I nodded furiously. "I know right?" the two of us laughed and talked about different cakes. Eventually, we fell asleep. (We had a major sugar rush)

When I woke up, we were nearing the airport, and I saw how I was asleep in Honey's lap. My seatbelt was off and the little boy stared at me in my sleep. I quickly noticed and jolted off his lap.

"You looked uncomfortable so I unbuckled your seat belt after you fell asleep. Then when I woke up, I found you on my lap." He giggled.

"And we got it all on tape." Hikaru laughed.

"Give me that Hikaru!" I grabbed the tape and watched the video. "You have to be kidding me." I muttered.

I saw how I fell asleep and Honey, as he said, thought I was uncomfortable. To tell you the truth I did look uncomfortable. I saw Honey bend over to unbuckle my seatbelt and he questioned the twins. "What are you two doing?" he asked in the video.

"Nothing." The two lied.

"Okay." Honey chimed. I sweat dropped at how gullible he was.

He removed my seatbelt, then his. He then began to fall asleep. I watched as how the two of us fought for a comfortable position. Mori was beside Honey and continuously calmed him down when the fight got too intense. That's Mori's style apparently. I watched how I laid my head on his shoulder and his head laid on my head. I watched how the scene suddenly shifted when the two of us were back to back. And then, again, we found the position uncomfortable and I ended up lying in his lap. That was when he woke up.

"Seriously? You filmed it all?" I asked, with the annoyed look.

The two nodded, obviously proud.

"Hey guys, be quiet. Haruhi's sleeping and we're almost there." Tamaki chimed.

I looked at the airport.

Hey, daddy, I know it's been a while and all, but. You're gonna have to say goodbye to your little girl for a night. Don't worry, I'll be home tomorrow after school. I hope you'll miss me, daddy. But not too much okay? Bye daddy! I'm going to Paris!

The host club jumped out of the limo and the two of us rode on the baggage thingy. "Okay gang! We cannot walk around in our host uniforms. We'll have to change. I hope all of you have your bags." Tamaki cooed.

All of us held up our bags. "Good. Change into something suitable. I will not allow us to walk around in these uniforms. Let's go." We all raced to the toilets since we still had time to spare. I looked through my luggage. Apparently the Hitachiin brothers had packed my bags for me. I was scared to look at my clothes at first. But, I was happy. They packed cute clothes. All cute lolitaish. I took out one of my pink ruffle shirts and a cute wavy cardigan and an adorable little pink pleated skirt. It had a cute blossom in the corner too!

I put a headband in my hair that looked really cute.

As I exited, I saw Haruhi wearing a sundress that her father packed. "My dad switched all my clothes. Just great." Haruhi muttered

As the two of us walked out, the boys were holding cameras. "Say cheese!" Honey cried as he took a picture of me. When he removed his camera from his eyes, he smiled at me. "I don't blush! But I'll admit, you're so adorable Saku-chan! This outfit compliments your cuteness!" He cheered.

I believed him when he said he doesn't blush. No kidding. He didn't. Not once. He looked very cute too. More casual adorable, than, well, Lolita adorable. The two of us were casual adorable. He wore a checkered hoodie, it was rather thin actually, and a white shirt underneath, it was a bit big for him, but he like it. On the shirt was a bunch of gangsterish writing. He wore thigh length short with sneakers on. He looked really adorable. Even Usa-chan looked cute with its sunglasses. My Usa-chan, it wore a cute pink bow. I had it with me the whole trip. My little lavender bunny. The two of us complimented each others' clothing.

"You knew something like this would happen didn't you?" Kyoya asked the twins.

The two nodded. "Honey hasn't been this happy in his life. Every time he's with that girl, he's always smiling. He's always extra cheerful to be sure she is too. Did something happen yesterday when e went to deliver he clothes?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shook his head. "Not much could happen in a single delivery."

Kaoru kept staring at the two as they hugged. "Doesn't it feel like, she's similar to Haruhi?"

Kyoya and Hikaru look at the boy. "Haruhi's so much more bossy than Sakura-sempei."

"I'm aware of that, but my question is more directed to you Hikaru." Kaoru spoke.

"How is she?"

"She can tell us apart, as easily as Haruhi can." Kaoru whispered.

"You know. I feel more and more every day, people are beginning to step into our world. The place where we decided who's who. But, Sakura-sempei, Haruhi. The two have made it over. It took very little effort, but they made it over." Hikaru muttered.

"So, are you two worried or not?" Kyoya asked, still typing on his laptop.

The two nodded. "We're worried. We're drifting apart. But, we might as well make the most of it." Kaoru said.

"I'm not going to let Honey get too close to her. We lost Haruhi, we're not losing another one." Hikaru cried.

"Hikaru, isn't that selfish?" Kaoru asked. He was worried.

"I know, but, I've never felt this way after Haruhi and the boss grew feelings for each other. Maybe, just maybe. It'll work this time." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru looked at the group. "We should get going!"

I stopped talking to Honey and all of us raced down to the departure zone. Soon enough, we'll all be swimming in the bay where the sun is high and he sky blue.

**I'm sorry it took a long time to update. Sorry. I'll try to update weekly.**


	5. Sweet and Sour Lemon Cake

Sweet and Sour Lemon Cake!

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I truly am. I was meant to post yesterday but I cot stuck with a fever. I thought nobody enjoyed this story so I stopped it temporarily. I really am sorry for jumping to conclusions. Please enjoy. **

_Dad, we're on our way to the beach. It's amazing daddy. I have friends who accept me and in a short amount of days. Bye daddy. See you soon. _

I woke up to the sound of Hikaru and Kaoru trying to get Haruhi into a cute Lolita dress. Honey was inspecting the dress to see if it was cute enough. I decided to join them. I yawned in a girly manor and walked towards the four. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Saku-chan!" Honey tackled me which seriously hurt. He wrapped his arms around me, but Mori pulled him off. "Mitsukuni. Enough." Mori came to my rescue!

"Thank you Mori." I huffed.

"No problem. Mitsukuni, dress." Mori said blankly.

"Oh yeah!" He chimed. "Saku-chan, help me out!"

I smiled. We were on Tamaki's private jet on our way to France for a Host club session on the beach. I, was assigned to Honey again. Not that it bothered me. At least it was better than the others. Kyoya was still typing like a maniac on his laptop. I will never, ever be able to type as fast as he does. Mori laid back and drank tea and Tamaki, well, Tamaki was being Tamaki.

The dress they tried to get on Haruhi was pink and lacy. "Eek! It's so cute!" I squealed. My Usa-chan was tucked safely between my arm as I teamed up with Honey to inspect the dress.

"Let me see!" Honey whined as he tried to get closer to inspect the dress.

"You all do know that if this continues, the plane will become just like the titanic." Kyoya said, continuing his business.

"Buzz kill." I muttered.

"Saku-chan! Let's add some more frills to the dress." Honey chimed.

I lit up like a light bulb. "Yeah!"

As Haruhi fidgeted, the five of us were taking photos, decorating and rebelling. I stood up and dusted my hands. "What do you think Honey?" I asked.

He stood up and brightened. "It's amazing! We did great didn't we Saku-chan!?" He giggled. "Hey! Takashi, look at what me and Saku-chan did. Isn't it cute!?"

Mori took one glance at the dress. "Yep."

The two of us cheered. "Saku-chan, let's have cake to celebrate!" he cheered.

I smiled. "Let's go!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were getting great shots of Haruhi and Tamaki finally allowed them to do what they want. He was amused by Haruhi being so adorable.

Honey swung his feet and hummed a soft tune while eating the sweet dessert. "Saku-chan!"

I looked up from my fifth slice. "Yeah?" I said. I was a bit annoyed that I couldn't finish my cake, but I shook it off.

Honey giggled. "You have cake on your face."

I flinched. "Where?" I squealed.

"Please keep it down." Kyoya said.

Honey giggled again and grabbed a cloth to erase the cake stains on my face. I blushed so madly. "Th-thanks Honey." I stuttered.

The boy giggled. "Any time Saku-chan."

I smiled and tried to avoid eye contact. "Um… Honey. I-

"You look beautiful my dear Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed.

Both of us looked at a prancing Tamaki. We giggled. "Tama-chan's dancing again." The boy giggled.

I couldn't help but go along with him. It was funny to see the 'boss' dancing. "Hey! Tamaki!" I cried.

The teen looked over at us. "Yes, what's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't help but giggle before replying. "Next time, wear a tutu."

The boy blushed. "B-but." He didn't know what to say and I found it funny.

Honey laughed too, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Tamaki's embarrassment. I saw it in his eyes.

"All of you, we're going to land soon. So please take your seats. I wouldn't want our Host members being thrown out of the plane now do I?" Kyoya stated.

I stared at the glasses kid. "It's like he asked himself the question." I muttered.

"What was that Saku-chan?" Honey asked, full of anticipation. I put on a fake smile. "Oh, it was nothing."

The boy frowned. "Don't you trust me Saku-chan? Can't you trust me?" he whined.

I was shocked. "Uh, it's okay Honey. It's not that at all."

The boy grinned. "Well, I'm happy for that."

I sighed. "Oh dad. While I'm away please don't ever leave the building."

Honey was depressed. It was a pretty weird thing to say. Honey. Depressed…. Not normal.

"Everyone. We're here!" Tamaki said, standing up.

We all clapped to give him the satisfaction. "Sit down milord." I groaned.

Honey looked at me quickly and began pulling my face in different directions. "Ow, ow. Honey stop! It hurts." I moaned.

The boy stopped. "Don't frown Saku-chan. Smile! You look ugly when you frown!" He whined.

I massaged my face. "Um…. Thanks. I guess."

He smiled. "Any time Saku-chan!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori called.

The boy stared at his bodyguard and cousin. "Yeah Takashi?"

"Calm down." He replied.

The boy nodded. "Okay." I stared into his eyes. They were full of excitement. Man, I couldn't wait for our beach holiday. Once we did land, we all exited the plane. We landed on a tropical island somewhere on the borderline of France. Tamaki had bought it years ago and went here for vacation occasionally. Or, so he said.

The sand was silky and melted between your toes. If you stood long enough, a sweet scent would drift and fill your nose. "Hey! Sakura-senpei." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.

I looked at them. "Yo?" I said. I smacked my face. "I mean, yes?" I placed my finger to my lip.

I cant believe I messed it up again. I should really go back into my intensive training. The two smirked. They held up a camera while doing a devious smirk. My eye twitched. I hated taking photos. It made me scared. I don't know why. I guess I have a phobia for taking photos or something.

The two began chasing me around the beach, snapping photos and chasing me. "Stop!" I shouted.

They just kept on chasing me. I don't know what good comes from this, but I knew it wasn't anything great. "Please stop." I groaned before falling to the ground with my tears pouring. "Please, stop."

"Hey! Why'd you make Saku-chan fall to the ground!?" a voice cried out. It was an angry voice and I barely noticed that it was Honey.

"Mitsukuni. That's enough." I heard Mori say in his monotone voice.

"Apologize to Saku-chan now!"

"We're sorry. We're sorry Sakura-senpei!" I heard the two shout apologetically.

"Much better." Honey and I said.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please R&R. it will really help to know people still like my stories. Until next time. :D**


End file.
